1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger strip for hanging and supporting envelopes in which flat objects can be placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,810 issued to Brisson et al. on Mar. 26, 1974, shows an article hanging and storage apparatus that has keyhole-like configurations in which hangers for flat objects are supported. The present hanger can be supported in the type of support grooves that are shown in that patent. A type of a file for storing drawings that are supported on clips is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,310, and stick-on suspension clips that are individually placed onto maps and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,859.
A flexible document hanging strip that has adhesive supports that adhere along the entire top of the envelope on both sides thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,784. This device is supported on individual rods that extend perpendicular to the plane of the hanger or strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,726 shows an office folder that is supported on a hanger rod, and has an opening flap, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,335 also shows a storage apparatus that has small tabs that are adhesively secured to flat objects, and which can be supported in a storage cabinet using clips that fit into openings in the tabs.
None of the prior art shows an easily attached continuous hanger strip that provides an edge strip along the open top of an envelope and which has a hinged top portion that normally covers the opening to the envelope and which can be hinged open to provide easy access to the open edge of the envelope without disrupting the attachment to the hanger strip, while completely covering the envelope opening to protect a sheet from outside contaminents while the sheet, such as an art print, is stored.